


"I Don't Hate You, That Would Imply I Cared"

by woozieverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, M/M, but he gets away with it, jihoon needs to stop talking sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozieverse/pseuds/woozieverse
Summary: jihoon should shut up sometimes, it'd be better than accidentally telling your most annoying friend that you find them cute
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	"I Don't Hate You, That Would Imply I Cared"

"Oh, back so soon? Did you sneak out or make up some random excuse?", Jihoon asked from where he was sprawled out on the couch when he heard Chan come in. The younger wasn't having it though, he levelled Jihoon a _l_ _ook_ before turning towards his room. "Not now hyung.", Was all Jihoon heard before there was a door slam echoing through the place.  
Not 20 seconds later, Jihoon's phone chimed with a new text alert from Seungcheol, explaining Chan's behaviour before Jihoon had a chance to ponder over it.

coups🐰: _He's stressed, had an argument about the new choreography and stormed off. Make sure he eats something at least, I know his stubborn ass won't ask for anything himself. I'll talk to him when we get back_

A sigh escaped Jihoon as he read the text, eyes drifting to the door locked shut at the end of the hall. "Always so quick with your temper, always so impulsive. What are we going to do with you?"

*******

Chan was still busy Sulkingᵀᴹ on his bed when there was a loud knock on the door. He sat up. "I don't want to talk about it hyung! Leave me be for now.", He screamt at the door at which he was met with silence until his phone alerted him of a new text.

ji🍚: _ofc your stubborn ass doesn't want to talk. What intrigues me however is what made you think I'm here to talk? I don't wanna listen to your endless whining on my day off, tyvm_ 🙄🙄

Chan rolled his eyes. **un. believable.**

leedino🦖: _may I know why you're banging on my door then?_

ji🍚: _Seungcheol asked me to make sure you don't starve yourself to death._

leedino🦖: _skipping one meal won't kill me._

ji🍚: _so I can have all this ramen myself? thanks bro_ 😙

leedino🦖: _HEY I didn't say that, I'll be right there_ 😁😁

When Chan got out into the living room, there was a big bowl of ramen waiting for him on the coffee table, but no sign of Jihoon. "Hyung?", He called out. The reply came in the form of a muffled "In here!" coming from the kitchen where he found the elder nursing his own bowl of ramen at the kitchen island.  
"I knew you hated me, but not so much that you wouldn't even want to be in the same room as me when having a meal. You wound me hyung", Chan clutched dramatically at his chest. Jihoon rolled his eyes, "I don't hate you, because that would imply I cared. I'm having my food here because you literally told me to leave you alone."

Chan at least had the decency to look sheepish at that. "Sorry about that, I kind of got in an argument during practice and took it out on you......" Jihoon sighed, resigned, "What was it about?" "I wanted to add a small dance break for the comeback stage performance.", Chan began.  
"For the members who didn't get as many lines in the song, you know? So they could still have center time, but they wouldn't listen to me. Said the song wasn't long enough and that it wasn't important.", He breathed something frustrated.

Jihoon nodded in understanding. "I get that, it frustrates me too, trying to work out a fair line distribution with the producers, but don't worry, we'll figure something out.", He reassured, getting up to dump his now empty bowl in the sink.  
"I'll talk to Cheol hyung and me, him and Soonyoung will ask them to reconsider. As for the song being short, I'll just rearrange the beat a bit and add it to the song as a special version for performances only, how's that?", He offered, smiling fondly at Chan's ":0" expression

"You'd do that?", Chan asked, a little suspicious of Jihoon's intentions behind agreeing so readily.  
Jihoon smirked as he headed towards the door, "Don't flatter yourself, I'm not doing this for you, it's for the members."  
"Which includes me, so you're also doing it for me. Ha!", Chan beamed triumphantly as Jihoon spun to fix him with an annoyed gaze.

"Don't push your luck kid, you may be cute but even _that_ has it's limits", He warned and then the realisation of what he'd just said out loud hit him, clamping his mouth shut in a thin line as he looked anywhere that wasn't Chan's( who was sitting there with a more shocked expression than when they'd gotten their first win) face.

The shock soon turned to amusement though, as the younger smiled, "You think I'm cute?" Jihoon glared at him, but it wasn't very effective when his ears were glowing red with embarrassment. "Whatever. I'm going to nap, you can do the dishes for once.", He replied before stalking out the room.

*******

It worked.  
After a little debate and discussion between the three unit leaders and the company management, Chan's suggestion had been accepted and the members had immediately gotten to work, Jihoon already having options for the beat rearrangement ready to go while the performance team worked with their choreographer to figure out what would work best for the dance break.

But something was off.

With 13 people living and working together, it could be hard to tell if two members had fought, but then Seungcheol wasn't known as the best leader among carats for no reason.  
He'd noticed how Jihoon had been subtly avoiding Chan ever since the day the youngest had fought and stormed off back to the dorm 2 weeks ago.

By the time everyone had gotten back that day, Chan's mood had gone back to normal and Jihoon hadn't come out of his room till the next day, saying he'd just fallen asleep early. But it was clear now that that had been a lie.  
Seungcheol had known Jihoon for the longest out of the team, 10 years. They knew each other inside and out. So it was clear to him that something was up with the younger.

It was no use trying to get Jihoon to talk about it however, his stubborn ass only grumbling a small "Nothing, I'm fine." in response to Seungcheol's questions. And the maknae had only smiled, shrugged and said, "If he's not telling you, I can't either."  
One evening when they were all done with practice for the day and called for a break before cleaning up and heading home, Seungcheol got his phone out and opened the group chat, deciding he'd had enough of Jihoon's nonsense.

**13 Right Here**

coups🐰: _Jihoon, Chan, what is going on with you two?_

When everyone's phones chimed, they all checked to see what Seungcheol wanted

ji🍚: _I already told you everything's fine hyung, what's with the sudden interrogation?_ naegahosh🐯: _What's going on? :0_  
leedino🦖: _Don't ask me, I'm innocent_  
hannie😇: _I noticed too, these 2 haven't been speaking lately_  
seok⚔: _:0 did you guys have an argument?_  
ji🍚: _No seok, we didn't._  
coups🐰: _No, you just seem to have a one sided grudge against him_  
leedino🦖: _he hates me😔💔💔💔_  
moonjun😼: _what goes on_  
ji🍚: _........._  
leedino🦖: _if it makes you feel any better, i think you're cute too jihoonie hyung <3_

The whole room fell into a deadly silence as everyone's eyes widened- Joshua even momentarily choking on his water- and then flew from their phones to Chan and then to Jihoon who they watched as he got up from where he'd been resting against the wall, ears red, and walked out of the room with a quiet "I forgot my bag in the studio."

Seungcheol knows he spoke on behalf of the whole group when he blurt out a, "What the fuck?!" as Chan burst into a fit laughter, not caring about the members' gobsmacked faces.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, thank you for reading😊


End file.
